The Demigod with Spirit Silver
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: A young girl named Stella was attacked in her own apartment. After escaping, she goes off with her silver cat to find the truth of her birth. What happens when she meets people like her?
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be an average Saturday.

Now, a crimson, short haired teenaged girl and her father, was being attacked by a man in their own apartment. Only that man was a purple snake the size of two men with arms, small pale-yellow bull horns and white bat wings.

"I want your blood!"

The girl was petrified, standing behind her father. He looked a her, then back at the 'man'.  
"Dad, what is that thing?"  
"You know how I told you I'm not a cat person?"  
"What does that have to do any of this?"

Instead of answering, he only charged at the monster, but he was thrown out the window. (Which was six stories high.)  
"Dad!"

She looked back at the monster, walking backwards as it approached.  
"I. Want. Your. BLOOD!"  
He threw his fist to where she stood, but she backflipped out of the way. Which was kind of weird since she didn't practice any acrobatics at all in her life.

She was in awe at herself that she didn't notice the monster swatting her to the wall.  
Her eye met his in fear. As he opened his jaw, revealing his razor-sharp teeth, he began to repeat what he said.  
"I want your bl-"

Suddenly, a light grey cat leapt through the window, landing on his face.  
"Get off of me you silver feline."  
He grabbed it off and threw it in the girl's direction. When it landed into her arms, it was a silver crossbow with a metal cat head, open mouth, on the front. She didn't have time to process what happened, she just shot the beast through the chest.

That was when the snake became black vapour. She looked back at her crossbow, which was a cat again. It leapt off her arms, walking to a bookshelf, knock it over, revealing a safe. The cat turned the knob and unlocked it.

In that safe was a note and a backpack with food, water, extra clothes, a sleeping bag and money.  
She grabbed the note:

 _Dear Stella  
If your reading this, then something terrible has happened.  
If a silver cat is with you, keep it with you at all times.  
It's your spirit weapon. A gift from your mother.  
The moment you first use it, help will be on the way.  
You will find some special traits inherited from her that can help you.  
But just to be safe, take the bag and the cat, leave the apartment and leave everything behind.  
And remember, no matter where you are, I'm always with you.  
Love: Your dad_

 _PS: The cat's name is Gunther._

After she read the note, she grabbed a photo of her and her dad and put it in the bag. Then, she took the cat and left.

She ran through the streets, taking one last look at the building, knowing she could never return.

* * *

It had been days since Stella started living on her own. The only company she had was Gunther.  
She was at a bench in a park, looking at the silver cat, trying to figure out how the cat can turn into a crossbow.

After a while, she decided to have her breakfast at a nearby café and asked for eggs and toast with a side of salmon. She had to hide her cat in her bag, since they don't allow pets.

She made sure no one was watching when she gave the salmon to Gunther.  
As she finished her plate, she heard a teenage boy scream outside.  
"Help, vulture!"  
What Stella saw wasn't a vulture, it was the giant snake she killed in the apartment.

Everybody ran out as the 'vulture' crashed through the front window of the café.  
"I want-"  
"I know, 'You want my blood.' Also, how are you alive? I saw you turn into smoke."  
The snake smirked, (or it tried to anyway), "I don't stay dead, girl. Now, to get to business. I want your blood!"

She quickly took the cat out as it became a crossbow again and shot the snake. The beast dodged and tail whipped them both over the counter.  
As she tried to stand up, the monster punch through the glass on the display case and picked up a pie.

When she saw what he was doing, she sarcastically said, "Not a pie fight. It is evil beyond human conception."  
The snake understood what she meant, "That's not what I had in mind, I just didn't want to waste the pie.

He gently placed it on a table, picked up the display case and threw it at her. She leapt off the wall before it could hit her, got the crossbow from the counter table and shot him again. When that didn't work, she took an arrow the materialised on the bow, threw Gunther at his face and stabbed it in the heart.

After that was over, she got the bag and ran out. There was something in mind she could quite understand. How did it come back to life? How did he find her? And why did it want her blood?

She had so many questions unanswered. She decided next time she sees that slithering horned worm with arms, she'll somehow get the answers she needs.


	2. Chapter 2

She decided to go out of town for a while. Knowing that thing can find her wherever she is, other people would be in danger because of her.

She didn't know where she would go. All she thought of was to leave the city. She caught a bus and rode for a long time. She only got off when she felt like it and caught another bus. This went on for hours.

As she climbed onto one more bus, she noticed Gunther was literally out of the bag. It was always unzipped, so the cat could easily get out.  
Stella called to him, but he ran off. She had no choice, but to go after him. She chased him into a forest nearby. The cat was fast, but for some reason, Stella was faster.

She caught him in her arms, "Gunther, why did you run off like that? You know I have to keep you with me."

Suddenly, she heard a teenage boy's grunt, an eagle screeching and a crash of a tree. At first she thought it was none of her business, but Gunther struggled to run to the source of the sound. Something told her she should see what this commotion was about.

What she saw was a brown haired teenage boy wearing a white ripped T-shirt. The only word she could make out of it was 'Village'. What was strange to her wasn't the T-shirt, it was what he was holding. A silver scythe, the blade looked like a long beak, and the top end looked so much like an eagle's head.

The boy was fight a humanoid with a hound's head and green wings. When she looked closer, the green feathers were actually mint leaves.

Her instincts told her to help, so she threw herself out of the bushes and took her crossbow.  
She shot the thing through the head. It vaporised.

The boy looked at her as his scythe became an eagle.

"Thanks."

He looked at her crossbow, which turned into a cat again.  
They talked for a bit. Stella learned that his named was James Counter. She told him she was Stella Valley.  
James told her to follow him to a place where people like her hang around.

After a long walk, they arrived at a sign saying 'Welcome to Village Peace.' By the sign was a plain old cottage. When they walked in, they saw a reception desk, but no one was there. All there was on that table was a small stack of pamphlets weighted down by a pink skull, a small bell, an old 'Happy Father's Day' mug and a vase of roses.

She looked back at James,  
"Go on. Ring the bell." He said,

So she did, a voice of a stereotypical gentleman called out from the desk, "Ah yes, yes, you may now speak with me."  
And, no, not from under the desk. Because that's where she thought it came from. She, then, heard clattering above it.

When the pink skull open its mouth, it became obvious where the voice came from, "I see, it's not everyday a handsome skull like me would talk."  
She was speechless for a bit, before opening her mouth, "Okay, who are you?"  
Of course, its impossible to tell whether the skull was grinning, but she decided not to think about as it spoke, "Many newcomers mistake me for Murray, the Demonic Talking Skull from Monkey Island. I'm Johnny, the Not-So-Demonic Talking Skull of Village Peace."

"Um..." was all she could say.  
"Right, of course, down to business, I'm going to need your name, age, which parent died and how that parent died."

She was too shocked to say anything, James tried to calm her down, then he said, "Everyone's normal parent was killed by a monster who hunts the child."

He explained his mother's head was bitten off by the dog head creature. She told Johnny how her father died. After checking in, a door appeared behind the desk, "You may now enter."

The door opened, what she saw was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking in, a door appeared behind the desk, "You may now enter."

The door opened, what she saw was beautiful.

* * *

A bunch of average houses in a straight 11 shape, as if it was an everyday street. The only differences were, they didn't have cars and the road was being used for a giant footpath. At the end of that road was a tri-fork. James gave her a tour on the left, leading to the training hall.

As they walked in, Stella saw a girl with black hair with a forest-green streak. The girl had no weapons in her hand. A few other people were huddled together, watching a blonde man with a silver wolf by his side facing her.

There was a howl and the two charged at each other. There were a few bits of punching, kicking and blocking. After a minute, they stopped. The guy with the wolf turned to the others standing there, "All right, demonstration's over. Now partner up and spar. And remember, no weapons."  
He, then, turn to the girl, "Could you supervise them?"  
She nodded.

He approached Stella and James, "Another new one, huh, James?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright, then. Hello, miss, my name's Jacque, Jacque Hugh." The wolf barked, "Oh, right, and this is Randolph."

She shook his hand and looked at the supervisor, "And who's she?"  
He turned his head to her and said, "That's Titanium I-have-no-idea-what-her-last-name-is. Don't ask me why her parents named her that. I tried that, turns out she's been trying to figure that out too."

Stella gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay, so if everyone has a silver animal, where's her's?"  
He laughed as if it was obvious, "Deep in her body ... Somewhere."

She decide not to ask how Titanium would get to use her weapon.

James took her out and went to the second path.

* * *

"And this is the dining hall." The place had a number of tables. There was wall of glass, so there was a good view of the trees, lake and river.

James grabbed a glass off a table and gave to her, "Say whatever beverage you want and it will fill up with what you want."

She looked at the glass and thought this was ridiculous. But she thought of the other times like the monsters and the silver animal, so why not?  
"Tuna and chicken soup." The cup began to fill, she stared at it with amazement. After taking a sip, she recoiled at the taste, because it tasted exactly like the soup her father made back home. Just thinking about made her want to cry.

James decided she had enough, judging by her face.

So they moved on to the third one.

* * *

As they walked, James explained the about the people here. When he mentioned something about gods, she looked at him in disbelief,  
"You're saying God is real?"  
"Not that kind of god. I'm talking about the gods, with an 'S'. There are many types of gods, such as Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Norse, Christian and so many other ones.  
"Which religion are we?"  
"Oh, I don't know, no one knows. Anyway, some of those types of gods come down and have children with humans, though 'mortals' seem to be a better term. Those children are usually called demigods."  
Stella was beginning to understand, "So, you're saying everyone here are demigods?"  
He nodded, "Well, one of us is a mortal who lives in a room at the place we're headed."

They opened the double-doors of a building. In there, were shelves of books.  
They approached a withered wooden door. "In this room is were the mortal lives, but this one is different. Go in and you'll see what I mean."

She slowly moved towards it, hearing creaks as she opened it. There sitting cross-legged on a mat, a girl, who was dark skinned, in brown robes, with her back facing the door. When she heard the creaks, she turn her head to Stella. She stood up and introduced herself,

"I'm guessing you're new here. Hi, my name's Hannah Gerry."


End file.
